


No Vacancy

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: What happens when there are no vacancies in Edinburgh. One Bed Troupe





	No Vacancy

It had been a very long day and Claire Beauchamp was exhausted to say the least. She had traveled from Oxford to Edinburgh to attend an orientation for her residency program at the Royal Edinburgh Hospital. The plan had been to arrive at her hotel with plenty of time to get herself settled and situated before having to run off to the hospital to participate in the day's activities. However, due to unplanned rail construction, her travel had been delayed. By the time she arrived in Edinburgh, she was dangerously close to missing the beginning of her orientation.

Next came several hours of learning all about her residency program, meeting the other doctors who she would be working with, and listening to hospital administration staff drone on and on about policy and procedure. By the time they let everyone go for the day, she was thoroughly spent.

"Lady Jane!" Claire turned in the direction of the voice. There stood Joe Abernathy, one of her fellow residents. "Wanna join us for drinks?"

Claire had been hoping to head back to her hotel all day to get some much needed rest. And now that she was faced with the choice, she knew she wasn't going to turn down drinks with Joe and the others.

After a lovely dinner and more than a few drams of whisky, Claire bid goodbye to everyone and headed in the direction of her hotel. As she made her way to the hotel, she couldn't help but notice that the city seemed quite busy. All of the hotels she passed along her way seemed to have their “No Vacancy” signs on.

_Good thing you made reservations ages ago, Beauchamp!_

After checking in, she found her room and slid the key card into the lock. Just a few more steps and she could take a nice hot shower and crawl into bed. Her mind was lost in the thoughts of relaxation she so desperately wanted, that it didn't register to her that the bed was already turned down and that there were obvious signs that someone was already taking up residence in her room. Still in a trance, she set down her bag and made her way to the bathroom.

"Ifrinn!"

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!"

If it wasn't for the unmistakable sound of an angry Scottish Highlander, Claire would have bet she had just walked head first into a brick wall.

"Just what the bloody hell are you doing in my hotel room?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Ye mean my hotel room?"

"If this is your room, then why do I have the key?"

Pushing past her, he made his way to the desk where he grabbed his own key. Bringing it back to compare to hers, it seemed that the room was both of theirs, with the room number 227 displayed on the front of both cards.

He turned and made his way to the telephone, quickly pushing the button for the front desk. After a heated exchange, he slammed the phone back onto its base.

"It appears that the hotel is overbooked. They dinna have any available rooms," he reported.

"I doubt there will be an available room anywhere in the city. There weren't a lot of options when I booked this room. The hospital is having orientation this weekend for the residency programs."

"Aye, and there's a publishing convention as well."

"We are going to have to share or one of us is going to be sleeping on the street tonight."

"No one will be sleeping on the street, Sassenach. There is plenty of room for the two of us here."

"I can't share a hotel room with you! I don't even know your real name," she protested. Without missing a beat, he extended his hand in greeting.

"James Fraser. But you can call me Jamie."

"Claire Beauchamp," she said as she held out her hand in response and let his calloused hand overtake hers. They stood there, hands joined together, for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry," she said as a blush crept up her neck. Maybe it was the fact that she was running on such little sleep. It could have been the fact that the man that was standing before her was a living adaptation of the diagrams in her anatomy textbook. Her mind was screaming at her to stop staring and let go of his hand. There seemed to be a disconnect between what her mind was telling her to do and what her body was determined to accomplish.

_What are you doing Beauchamp? You barely know this man! Clearly, you've entered sleep deprivation delirium._

Still unable to convince her legs to move, she settled with lifting her gaze upwards. Her eyes met his, deep pools of blue with just a slight slant, were staring back at her. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly moved his hand so it could make its way up her arm before settling at the nape of her neck. Strong fingers began to nestle themselves among her unruly curls. She could still feel the path that his hand had taken, leaving behind a current of energy in its wake. He gently pulled her towards him, bringing her close enough for him to taste her lips.

"I would like verra much to kiss ye. May I?" he asked huskily, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," she breathed in response.

Before she could make sense of what was happening, his lips were on hers. Soft, but strong as he attempted to part her lips with the tip of his tongue, as if requesting access. Sighing into the kiss, she yielded to him. Hungry for more, she took his lower lip between her teeth, pulling lightly as her hands found their way to his hair. Pressing herself closer to him, she suddenly realized that he was still clad in only a towel, his excitement making itself very clear.

Taking tentative steps forward, his arm around her waist in support, he maneuvered Claire backwards towards the bed. Making careful movements so as not to push the subject too far, but to make his intentions known. Due to the attention he was paying to Claire's lips, rather than the path his feet were taking, he overestimated the number of steps it required. Before he knew what was happening, the two were falling in a tangle of limbs towards the bed. Jamie landed directly on top of Claire, pinning her to the bed.

"Jamie, you're crushing me."

"Sorry lass," he said raising himself slightly. "I dinna wish to be so forward, but I want ye Claire. I canna explain it, but I want ye more than I ever wanted anything in my life. Will ye have me?"

“Yes,” she responded, her voice thick with the anticipation of what was to come.

Reaching down, his hands began to fumble on the button of her pants. He desperately wanted to rid her of this barrier without having to take his lips from the spot behind her ear. She raised her hips up off the mattress to offer some assistance and in one swift tug, the offending garment was thrown to the floor.

Already having the advantage of being without clothing, Jamie focused his attentions on getting Claire to the same state of undress. He made quick work of her blouse, leaving her in only a lacy set of undergarments.

Pushing himself back to take a moment to appreciate the sight before him gave Claire the opportunity to shift her weight and flip him onto his back. Straddling him, she sat up and reached behind herself to pull at the clasp of her bra.

Shrugging her shoulders she let the straps fall over her arms, and in a swift movement she tossed it to the side.

“Ah Dhia, Sassenach! Yer beautiful.” Jamie managed as he sat up to claim her right nipple with his mouth, cupping the weight of her left breast while he nipped and kissed. His left hand began making its way down her back to gently rest on the hem of her panties. Slipping his thumb beneath the fabric, he slowly pulled them off her hips. Once she was free of her clothing he put his fingers to work, searching out for her warm and welcoming center. She was slick with want as his fingers explored. A calloused thumb found her small bundle of nerves, sending a shockwave through her body. A sly smile formed on his lips at the knowledge that he had caused that reaction.

“Please … Jamie,” she moaned as she recaptured his lips. Her hair was wild around her face. Whisky colored eyes bore into his, expressing a longing she had never experienced before.

Hearing her beg, he wasted no time in complying with her request. He cupped her heat with his hand and inserted a finger, moving slowly within her. Claire began rocking her hips to match his movements, hands gripping his shoulders for leverage. As he intensified his efforts, she could feel herself edging closer and closer to climax. When a second finger joined the first, she clenched herself around him, shuttering in release.

Taking control back, Jamie turned the tables on Claire. Laying her down on the bed and positioning himself above her. Using his knee to part her legs, settling himself between them.

“Are ye sure lass? I dinna want to continue if yer not wanting. For once I start, I willna be able to stop.”

“Yes, you bloody Scot!” she grabbed ahold of his backside, forcing him within inches of her entrance. “I want this!”

Without hesitation Jamie drove himself home, nearly losing himself in the sensation of being inside her. Pausing for a moment to regain his composure, he locked eyes with Claire. She bucked her hips in encouragement. Slowly they began to move in tandem, finding a comfortable rhythm. Hearing the wee noises that his efforts were creating in Claire only urged him on. The feeling of being inside her, surrounded by her warmth, was making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything other than chasing his release. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to last much longer when Claire wrapped her legs around him. The tension between them continued to build with each thrust until neither could take anymore.

“Jamie...I’m…” she keened, unable to form a complete sentence.

“Claire!” was all Jamie could manage before he pushed them both over the edge. He could feel her muscles clench around him. With one final moan, Jamie succumbed to the sensation.

Gasping for air as they both came down from the high of being with one another, reality began to settle around the room. They had gotten so caught up in the moment, in the rush of wanting. Neither had given much thought to their current situation. Strangers forced into meeting only to end up baring the most vulnerable parts of themselves to one another. Claire began to feel her nakedness, and shifted herself under Jamie. Rolling to the side Jamie draped his arm across her stomach, eyes still trained on her.

“Well, I guess it’s settled then? No need for rock, paper, scissors to determine who gets the bed?”


End file.
